Gilbert isCaramelldansen?
by pipowered
Summary: Ludwig walks in on something he didn't expect to see. Apparently, his brother doesn't know Swedish. Complete crack, one shot. Human names used.


**A.N./ I'm actually _publishing_ something, for what feels like the first time in ages. I'm sorry about that, but although I'm always writing, I never get around to typing anything, because there's only one computer in my house and it's constantly in use. But here you go, a cracky one shot. It's probably horrible, as I came up with it off the top of my head. Not my best work by _any _means. But please enjoy!**

**And I'm saving up my money. When I can afford Hetalia, I'll let you know. Until then, I don't own it. **

Ludwig had always wondered if he was _really_ related to Gilbert. The blood test had said yes, but all other evidence pointed to the obnoxious albino being from a completely different planet. Today, for example, Ludwig had ever so kindly asked his brother to clean the downstairs bathroom. Gilbert had said yes, but only if he could borrow someone's iPod to listen to, as he'd left his at Antonio's house. Feli had happily volunteered his, and Gilbert had grabbed some cleaning supplies and headed downstairs.

About half an hour later, Ludwig had finished with all the laundry he had to do, and decided to go downstairs and check on his brother, to make sure he was actually _cleaning_ the bathroom, and not just dancing in front of the mirror like last time. Gilbert was notorious for saying he'd do something and then getting sidetracked. However, this time Ludwig wasn't disappointed in his brother's cleaning ability. He was disappointed, however, in his brother's cleaning _methods_.

Gilbert was kneeling by the toilet with the toilet scrubber, _dancing _as he scoured the bowl. He was also singing loudly in a falsetto voice, Feliciano's earbuds shoved in his ears. Gilbird clung to his owner's hair as he swung back and forth, singing to a melody Ludwig thought he had heard Kiku listening to once.

"I love a hairy reed and a foreign mitt,

I'm on the phone, with a piece of shit.

Call me damned,

Dancin' essay's boring me.

So look at what I felted, Oua ha ha.

A weakened little hamster, Ooh la la la.

You're so mean.

So hear this melody.

Oh-ah-oh-ah-ha!"

Ludwig sighed and was just about to tap his oblivious brother on the shoulder, when a devilish thought struck him. How much would Elizabeta pay to see _this_? Austria would, and Kiku might too. So would the other two thirds of the Bad Touch Trio, and he _knew _it would make Feli crack up. The blonde nation silently reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, struggling with the camera settings for a second before finally hitting "record".

"Yours, only yours.

Cat f*cking a handbag,

Yours, only yours.

I'm not afraid of Ivan.

You smell like

Pizza hit the ground, and

Meh, anyhow,

We Caramelldansen."

Gilbert was really belting out the words now, although Ludwig doubted those really _were_ the words."I'm not afraid of Ivan"? _Really, _Gilbert? The nation was wearing his "Chicks Dig Me" t-shirt, which was splattered with droplets of water from the overenthusiastic scrubbing. Disgusting.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ah ah.

Ooh ooh ooh, ah ah, oow.

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ah ah.

Ooh ooh ooh, ah ah, oow.

The meat's in the pool,

Take it off the shelf.

The last bit's coming out,

I sleep aloof.

Call me damned.

It's hard to stick him on my head."

Ludwig made a mental note to look up "Caramelldansen" later, to see what the _real_ words were. It wouldn't have surprised him if they were in a completely different language. Feli came into the room, stopping when he heard the loud singing, and saw Ludwig hold his finger to his lips. He stood next to his German friend and started to watch the show, as Gilbert once again began to sing what was apparently the chorus.

"So look at what I felted, Oua ha ha.

A weakened little hamster, la la la.

You're so mean.

So hear this melody.

So come on!

Yours, only yours.

Cat f*cking a handbag,

Yours, only yours.

I'm not afraid of Ivan.

You smell like

Pizza hit the ground, and

Meh, anyhow,

We Caramelldansen."

By this point, the Italian had lost it at the albino's misheard lyrics. He stood on his tiptoes and whispered to Ludwig, "Ve, this song is in _Swedish._ And there's a German version, too. It's on my iPod. Why isn't Gilbert listening to that?" Ludwig pondered that for a moment, before wondering why Feli had German music on his iPod.

"Yours, only yours.

Cat f*cking a handbag,

Yours, only yours.

I'm not afraid of Ivan.

You smell like

Pizza hit the… "

And just then, Gilbird decided his owner had finally cracked and decided to fly away. This made Gilbert decide to look up, and see his brother and his friend with a phone recording him.

"Scheiße!"


End file.
